Cupcakes (FlutterDash ver)
by MintySwirls
Summary: Hi everpony! I made this because I love the Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash thing but I saw there weren't very many good ones. anyway this is still sorta your average horror story about Pinkie Pie torturing/killing Rainbow Dash. but this one has a twist. (depending on what kind of person you are, this might make you cry)


Rainbow Dash woke with a start. "Wh~ where am I?" She asked in alarm.  
She struggled but found she was tied to the wall. Dash squinted in the dark when a small light suddenly came on.  
Dash gasped at the banner made of pony skins hung up across a wall that said 'LIFE IS A PARTY!' Then What Dash least expected happened, Pinkie Pie stepped out into the light. Her hair was down and Dash knew that wasn't a good sign.  
"Why, hello there Dashie! I see your finally awake!" She said suprisingly happy.  
"Pinkie, what is this? Whats going on?!" Said Dash starting to panic.  
"Oh Dashie! I have a job to do! So just so you know, this is nothing personal..." Pinkie said giggling.  
She grabbed a small saw that was sitting with her other tools on a table with wheels.  
"This cutie mark of yours will make great cupcake decorations!" She said pointing the saw at Dash's left leg.  
"Cupcakes!? You're going to make me into cupcakes!?" Yelled Dash.  
"Thats right! You are so smart! But not smart enough for you to know not to eat my cupcake that I gave you!" She said still with a smile and little giggle. Pinkie was thankful that the basment under tue bakery was sound-proof so no pony would hear Dash's screams and yells. Pinkie finished hesitating and began to saw at Dash's leg.  
"Ah!" Dash shortly let out and clenched her teeth.  
Pinkie Pie finished sawing both cutie marks carefully off and decided the wings should go next.  
"Please Pinkie, please stop!" Said Rainbow Dash in pain.  
"Hahaha, I told you already Dashie, I have a job to do!" She said. She maniacly and mercilessly chopped off both wings.  
"Ahh! Please stop! Please!" Dash let and cried a little.  
"Wow Dash, and I thougt you were strong. I was excpecting us to have some more fun before you left." Pinkie said dissapointed. Pinkie put a hoove to her chin."Hmm..." She thought, trying to think of what to do next.  
Suddenly she knew. She grabbed a knife and cut Dash's leg, but not off just through the middle. She did the same to the other and the arms. Blood was pouring on the floor and on Pinkie, but she didn't care, she was used to that by now.  
Rainbow Dash screamed.  
Pinkie put the knife to the top of Dash's neck and prepared to cut it open.  
"Pinkie...I-I want to go home." Dash whispered crying a bit more.  
"I can imagin you would, but I get that alot from my patients." Said Pinkie, not caring about Dash's suffering.  
Just as Pinkie was about to cut she heard footsteps and both her, and Dash's ears pricked up.  
"Help~" Said Dash faintily.  
"Hello? What's going on down there?" Said Fluttershy's sweet voice.  
"You stay here Angel." Dash heard Fluttershy tell her bunny Angel.  
As soon as Fluttershy came down the steps and saw Dash's half dead body, she gasped and looked ready to faint.  
Pinkie ran past Fluttershy and dashed up the stairs and slammed the basement shut and locked it, leaving Fluttershy with the bloody pegasus pony to deal with.  
"Oh my gosh what happened!?" Fluttershy said after the slight shock she got from Pinkie's sudden escape.  
"F~Fluttershy, g-get out b-before she gets you too." Said Dash.  
"What!? No im sure the others have her and will come get us soon.!" She said unstrapping Rainbow.  
Dash fell into Flutttershy's arms.  
"D-dont worry! You'll be okay! Alright?!" Said Fluttershy realising that Rainbow Dash didnt have much time.  
"Look! I'll get Twlight to heal you when she finds us ok!?" She said with a tear down her cheek. Her very best friend was dying and there was nothing she could do to save her. Blood stained Fluttershy's yellow coat.  
Fluttershy saw the light fading from Dash's eyes.  
"Please Dash! Stay with me!" Fluttershy pleaded.  
"F~Fluttershy?" Dash choked.  
"Yes, Dashie?!" Fluttershy responded quickly.  
"There is something i've been meaning to tell you." Dash said. Fluttershy was suddenly covered inher own tears.  
"I-I love you..." Dash said softly and closed her eyes.  
"Dash? Dash?! Dashie!?" She suddenly screamed. Her face suddenly burst with tears and she hugged the lifeless Rainbow Dash in her arms and cried in Dash's blood covered chest.  
"I-I love you too.." She cried softly.


End file.
